Rise of the Imperfects
by Fragile Plastic Flower
Summary: Raids of aliens, villians, murderes and thieves attack Jump City. Canthe Titans hold them back long enough. Most Chracters made by me!


Hey everyone! Another fic. Yeah, I know, I really should be working on my other fics, but I really wanted to make a Titans fic focusing on some of the characters I will be creating, well, actually, I snagged some ideas from Marvel… Anyways, here's the proglue, the next chapter, well, I'll introduce the characters on the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; besides some of the characters I will be creating. I do not own Teen Titans, or anything else… sadly. Well, enjoy!

Proglue: Invaders

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin cried out when the alarm started beeping. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and finally Raven gathered around the screen. They all gasped when they saw who or what was attacking downtown, Jump City.

Some sort of green aliens with warrior outfits was attacking anything in front of them.

"I don't suppose those are your friends, right Star?" Beast Boy asked weakly while staring at the screen, motioning towards the green eyed Tamaranian.

"I do not know them." Starfire shook her head, her orange hair shaking with her. Hundreds more seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Friends or no friends, we need to put a stop to this, and fast!" Cyborg boomed, his red eye started to beep, informing them that they should be leaving about now.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted and all of them charged towards the sliding, gray door.

Green blasts flew to the right and to the left. Screams filled the gray sky. One of the aliens pointed one of his hands towards the pizza parlor, ready to fire. Just as he charged a flying disk hit his arm, crying and grunting in pain, he turned angrily towards his attacker.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Robin replied, eyes narrowing. The alien raised his arms again, ready to shoot at Robin, but Starfire shot a star bolt at it before it could do any damage.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Raven chanted before two fire hydrants flew to the air and aimed directly at the alien. Before it can dodge, the fire hydrant hit it and it disappeared in a green puff of smoke.

"Um… does that mean we win?" Beast Boy asked, staring at the spot where the alien had been just a second ago. Cyborg opened his mouth, ready to answer but a voice interrupted.

"No young one," A bald man with gray eyes answered, floating down, riding on a large flying disk. "It means the fight has just begun." He gave an evil smirk. Cyborg glanced at one of the invaders, raised his hand and gave it a sonic blast. It disappeared just like the other one. Cyborg chuckled.

"Easy, we can defeat them in several seconds." Cyborg said, looking at Robin. Robin looked around.

"You're right. Titans, GO!" He repeated again. Robin ran towards one of the aliens ready to give it a strong kick, just to be knocked down by someone else.

"Oww." He grunted glancing up. On top of him was a girl with yellow eyes. Her face was mostly covered by the shadow of her cloak. She was tall with a slender, curvy body, one word described her perfectly, graceful. Her blood red lips curved into an evil smile.

"Well, what do we have here?" She asked out loud. Starfire gave a startled scream. Robin glanced up immediately. A man was attacking Starfire. He looked somewhat like the aliens, but more deadly. His yellowish green eyes looked over Star before a blast knocked her senseless.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, pushing the girl off of him. She allowed him to push her, giving away easily, but then she disappeared in a puff of gray smoke, only to appear in front of Robin again.

"Sorry sweetie, but I can't let you help her."

"Get out of my way!" Robin yelled angrily. One of her hands managed to grab onto Robin's wrist. He grunted in pain, she was surprisingly strong.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which one do you choose?" The girl grinned deviously. Robin tried to push her away again, but she managed to dodge it and then flipped him, pushing his face to the cement.

Meanwhile Raven was dodging the invaders, fighting them off easily.

"Azarath. Metr~" But before Raven could finish her chant, a ball of fire was aimed to her. She fell down with a grunt.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. He charged towards her attacker. The attacker looked up, her eyes glowing orange. Beast Boy grabbed at her, just to realize his mistake.

"Yeowww!" He yelled out in pain, smoke coming from his hands.

"Silly children." The female smiled an amused smile. "Let's just get this over with."

"CYBORG!!" Beast Boy cried out. Cyborg, across the street looked up.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Cyborg shouted back. But just then, a girl with short black hair appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to stop you." The girl smiled somewhat bitter sweetly. Cyborg started laughing.

"You, a small girl gonna stop me?" Cyborg laughed madly, but was cut short when the girl lifted him above her head. Smiling at Cyborg, she threw him towards an office building.

The man, still floating around on the floating disk watched the whole scenario unfold.

"Perfect. Everything is going as planned. And soon, the world will meet its end."

And that's mostly it! Please review!


End file.
